1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium, a print data processing method, and a label producing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are print label producing systems (or label producing apparatuses) that produce a desired print label based on an operation from an operation terminal such as a personal computer or an operation of an operation part of a label producing apparatus, for example.
At this time, for example, according to the aforementioned print label producing system, when an operator operates the operation terminal to specify the print contents of the print label (label with adhesive material) that he or she wants to produce, the corresponding print data is transmitted from the operation terminal to the label producing apparatus.
Then, printing corresponding to the print data received by printing means, such as a thermal head included in the label producing apparatus, is executed on a print-receiving medium, such as a laminated film, and the print-receiving medium is cut at a predetermined position, thereby producing the print label.
Hence, the print label is produced by cutting the print-receiving medium such as the laminated film as described above.
Accordingly, in order to produce the print label, cut instruction data for cutting the print-receiving medium at a desired position is required in addition to a print command corresponding to the print itself resulting from the print data.
The cut instruction data is produced based on cutting option information by the operation terminal and added to the printing data, for example.
However, in the aforementioned print label producing system, the cutting option settings need to be performed as an input operation for cutting separately from the print data settings, by operating the personal computer, which serves as the operation terminal, causing the problem of a large operation burden for the user.
That is, normally the print movement of the printing means is controlled by print data that includes a dot pattern indicating the print contents desired by the user, while the cutting movement of the cutting means is controlled by a cut command corresponding to cutting movement timing.
Accordingly, in order to produce one print label, both the print data and cut command need to be respectively prepared in advance by suitable setting input by the user.
As a result, for example, in a case where the user attempts to produce a plurality of print labels all at once, it is not easy to configure settings so that each of the print labels has a different label length, making the user operation more complicated.